Ghost in the Machine/Transcript
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} /Background Information|Background Information}} }} Episode *Ghost in the Machine Transcript SCENE 1 EURISKO WORLD HEADQUARTERS CRYSTAL CITY, VA (High rise office building, exterior. Office with two men arguing.) SCRUFFY GUY: Look, Ben. This is what infuriates me. Don't you see? It's so painfully obvious. Why do you think our stock's in the toilet? Because you're cutting research and development in half. You've forgotten what the adventure's all about. SUIT GUY: (BAD dub job on the voice) Like it or not, the industry's changing. We need to make some hard choices. SCRUFFY GUY: You save your sound bite for the press. SUIT GUY: Let's not relive the stockholder's meeting again. SCRUFFY GUY: Don't you get it? You're killing me! You're killing my company! SUIT GUY: Eurisko is not your company, Brad - - not any more. And you damn well better grow up and get used to it. SCRUFFY GUY (BRAD WILCZEK): (exiting angrily) You're going to regret this. (Night. SUIT GUY typing from tape recorder in his office.) SUIT GUY: (recorded) New paragraph. As I'm sure everyone on the Board will agree, Eurisko has to face head on the realities on an increasingly competitive world. (focus on camera overhead) Since the unfortunate departure of Brad Wilczek, I have made certain recommendations which I believe will reposition Eurisko as an industry leader. (Focus on camera monitor filming SUIT GUY - COS SCANNING: DRAKE, BENJAMIN - DATA INTERCEPT) At the top of this list, is the immediate termination of the COS project. (COS computer monitor starts flashing little lights like the computers in the 1960's Star Trek) It's disastrous performance over the past three quarters and projected losses well into 1994 leave us no other choice. (COS watches SUIT GUY, DRAKE, check his watch then go into his private bathroom where he hears water running. The sink is overflowing. Drake shuts off the water and is now wet standing in a puddle. The phone rings. DRAKE answers) DRAKE: Hello? Hello! PHONE VOICE: At the tone, Eastern Standard Time will be 7:35 P.M. (Suddenly, lights go out and bathroom door slams shut. DRAKE sets down phone) DRAKE: What the hell? (He tires the door, no luck. He swipes his card key, no luck. He puts metal manual override key in the lock and ..... WHAMMMO!!! Huge electrical shock flings him across the room, breaking the mirror. Camera focus on DRAKE'S body.) COMPUTER VOICE: File deleted. ---- SCENE 2 FBI HEADQUARTERS WASHINGTON, D.C. (Agent JERRY LAMANA walking through FBI office. He swipes some candy out of someone's Halloween pumpkin. He approaches MULDER and SCULLY who are getting lunch at a cart.) JERRY: Mulder. MULDER: (hugging him) Jerry? JERRY: You're Dana Scully, right? (shakes SCULLY'S hand) Jerry Lamana. MULDER: Jerry and I worked together in Violent Crimes. JERRY: Worked together? What are you talking worked together. (to SCULLY) We were partners. (MULDER looks at SCULLY) LUNCH CART GUY: That's $8.50, please. (SCULLY starts to pay him) MULDER: So, Jerry, what are you doing here? JERRY: Looking for you. And I'm buying you two lunch. SCULLY: No, really ... JERRY: No, it's on me. (pays LUNCH CART GUY) SCENE 3 X-FILES OFFICE (MULDER and SCULLY listening to JERRY) JERRY: Cause of death was electrocution. SCULLY: And it wasn't accidental? JERRY: It looks like some kind of elaborate booby trap, but we don't know a whole lot more. The building engineer just found him twelve hours ago. SCULLY: Who's running the investigation? JERRY: Do either of you know Nancy Spiller? SCULLY: The forensics instructor at the Academy? (to MULDER) We used to call her the Iron Maiden. JERRY: On a good day. Well, anyway she's putting together the squad and, well, I took the liberty of mentioning your name. (to MULDER) MULDER: Look, Jerry. I'd like to help you out, but we're not on general assignment. JERRY: Because of the X-Files? (slightly desperate, to MULDER) Look, the truth is, I could use a little help on this. I don't want to drop the ball on this one. MULDER: You won't drop the ball. JERRY: Drake wasn't just a CEO of a Fortune 500 company. He was a good friend of the Attorney General's. Another feather in my cap would be really nice right now, because the one I got's looking a little mangy. MULDER: Yeah, but Jerry ... JERRY: Look, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. SCENE 4 EURISKO WORLD HEADQUARTERS SCULLY: How come you two went your separate ways? MULDER: I'm a pain in the ass to work with. SCULLY: Seriously. MULDER: I'm not a pain in the ass? We had different career goals. Jerry wanted the fifth floor. SCULLY: And you? MULDER: I was gunning for a basement office with no heat or windows. (Security camera follows them inside the building.) SCULLY: I know where you ended up. What about Jerry? MULDER: He ran into a little bad luck in Atlanta working hate crimes. SCULLY: What kind of bad luck? MULDER: He misplaced a piece of evidence, bagged and everything. Sent it to the cleaners. By the time he got it back, a federal judge had lost both his hands and his right eye. (Elevator dings and they enter. Security camera watches them.) SCULLY: (pushing button) Twenty-nine? MULDER: Uh-huh. ELEVATOR: Going up. SCULLY: Must be for the visually impaired. MULDER: How do you like that? A politically correct elevator. ELEVATOR: Third floor....Fourth floor.... (Elevator slams to a stop. SCULLY falls. MULDER helps her up.) MULDER: You okay? SCULLY: Yeah. What was that? (MULDER tries buttons. SCULLY picks up phone. As she does, it rings. She looks surprised.) MAN'S VOICE: Yes? SCULLY: Hello? MAN'S VOICE: Security. Who's this? SCULLY: This is Agent Dana Scully. MAN'S VOICE: Agent Scully, do you have a problem? (Elevator begins going up again, announcing floors.) SCULLY: Uh, actually, I think everything's okay. (Security camera monitor reads - DISTRICT OF COLUMBIA PHONE SEARCH SCULLY, DANA 202-555-6431) SCENE 5 DRAKE'S EXECUTIVE BATHROOM (JERRY, MULDER, and SCULLY looking at door computer controls.) JERRY: Someone has tampered with the servo. They switched the ground to the negative so that when he put the key in the lock... SCULLY: ...he completed the circuit. JERRY: It's fused. It takes a lot of juice to melt a steel key. SCULLY: And to throw a 180 pound man ten feet. (Looks at cracked mirror) MULDER: The, uh, servo switch. Could it have been moved manually? JERRY: We didn't find any prints in the surrounding area. (PETERSON enters the bathroom.) PETERSON: Sure it could have been switched manually. But whoever did it would have had to override the COS. MULDER: What's the COS? PETERSON: The central operating system. It runs the building. It regulates everything from energy output to the volume of water in each toilet flush. JERRY: This is Claude Peterson. He's the building systems engineer. He discovered the body. MULDER: If somebody wanted to override the COS, what would they ...? PETERSON: Well, first he'd have to break the access codes which, well let's just say it wouldn't be easy. (Camera watches them) MULDER: Well, we're going to need a list of all the people with that kind of know how. PETERSON: Well, I can tell you right now it'll be a pretty short list. MULDER: Would you be on it? PETERSON: Me? Hey, look. I'm just a glorified building super. All I do is monitor the system. Make sure it's functioning properly. Like when I saw the overload in Mr. Drake's office. MULDER: What about the phone lines? Does the COS monitor all phone calls? PETERSON: Yes it does. Why? MULDER: I was just wondering. PETERSON: Okay, um, look. Can I go now? JERRY: Yeah. (Camera watches PETERSON leave. To MULDER) Why'd you ask him about the phones? MULDER: Phone's off the hook. (hangs it up) Maybe Drake was talking to someone right before he did his Ben Franklin impersonation. JERRY: (to SCULLY) Taught him everything he knows. (he exits) (MULDER nods and smiles tightly at SCULLY who looks a bit over it.) SCENE 6 FBI HEADQURTERS WASHINGTON, D.C. (X-Files office. MULDER is looking around on his messy desk. Knock at door.) MULDER: Come in. SCULLY: (entering) It's past three. MULDER: I'm just looking for my profile notes. SCULLY: Maybe if you cleaned your desk more than once a year. MULDER: They were right here. I'm telling you. SCULLY: Come on. We're late. (MULDER looks around one more time. SCULLY hands him his jacket and they exit.) SCENE 7 CONFERENCE ROOM (Investigative team meeting. MULDER stares at the wall as JERRY reads notes) JERRY: Now, there are a couple of elements for us to consider, here. Both the statistical rarity of homicidal electrocution and the complexity of the crime indicate a certain devious premeditation. After all, there are much simpler ways of killing someone. All of which leads me to believe that our guy was some kind of sociopathic game player - - maybe even a recluse since he designed a trap not only to avoid detection, but to avoid contact with the victim. SCULLY: (whisper to MULDER) Is that your profile? MULDER: (whisper) Forget it, no. JERRY: Drake's final phone call supports this theory. (plays tape) COMPUTER VOICE: At the tone, Eastern Standard Time will be 7:35 P.M. JERRY: Drake's estimated time of death. AGENT SPILLER: Why would Drake call for the correct time just before he died? JERRY: It was an incoming call. From somewhere in the Eurisko building itself. Whoever set the trap wanted to make sure that Drake took the bait. AGENT SPILLER: Excellent work, Agent Lamana. JERRY: Thank you. (MULDER looks not happy) SCENE 8 FBI BUILDING (MULDER approaches JERRY in the FBI bullpen) MULDER: Jerry, what the hell are you doing? JERRY: Hey, don't get all bent out of shape. MULDER: Jerry, that was my profile. JERRY: Look, I didn't think you'd mind. (Starts to leave, MULDER stops him) Anyway, they were just notes. I filled in the blanks. MULDER: Jerry, you went into my office and you stole my work. JERRY: Look, you're on this case ‘cause I asked you to help me out, and you helped me out. What is the big deal. (exits as SCULLY enters) SCULLY: What did he say? MULDER: He apologized - in his own way. SCULLY: I just got off the phone with Peterson, the systems engineer. (hands MULDER a piece of paper) MULDER: One name? Brad Wilczek? SCULLY: He said it would be a short list. And it's headline news how much this guy despised Drake. MULDER: That just seems too obvious. To kill Drake would be so brazenly egomaniacal. SCULLY: And fully consistent with Jerry's excellent behavioral profile. MULDER: Fully. (as they exit) SCENE 9 WILCZEK'S COUNTRY CLUB HOUSE (MULDER and SCULLY drive up. As they walk to the front door, a camera follows them) MULDER: So this is what a 220 IQ and a $400 million severance settlement buys you. (SCULLY knocks. WILCZEK opens door immediately) WILCZEK: Yes? SCULLY: (surprised) Brad Wilczek? (MULDER shows badge) We're with the FBI. WILCZEK: What took you guys so long. Oh, do you mind taking off your shoes? (WILCZEK leads MULDER and Short!SCULLY barefoot through the house) WILCZEK: You can divide the computer science industry into two types of people - - neat and scruffy. SCULLY: I take it Benjamin Drake fit into the first category. WILCZEK: Neat people like things neat. They wear nicely pressed suits and work on surface phenomena. Things they can understand. Market shares, and third quarter profits. SCULLY: And you had a different vision for the company? WILCZEK: I started Eurisko out of my parents' garage. I was 22 years old. I'd just spent a year following around the Grateful Dead. You know what Eurisko means? MULDER: That's from the Greek, isn't it? Um, "I learn things." WILCZEK: Not exactly. It means "I discover things." (MULDER shrugs) Unfortunately, Ben Drake wasn't interested in discovery. He was a short-sighted, power-hungry opportunist. (Goes to computer) Let me show you something - Smart Home. From this prototype, I have access to every square foot of my house. This place is as safe as Fort Knox and as energy efficient as your average igloo. We were two years ahead of Microsoft and Cebus when Drake, in his infinite wisdom, killed the program. MULDER: Mr. Wilczek, is this system related to the one in your corporate building? WILCZEK: Variation on a theme. MULDER: In your opinion, how many people know the system well enough to override it? WILCZEK: Finally the bonus question. Not many is the answer. MULDER: Could someone have hacked into the system? WILCZEK: Well, not your average phone freak, that's for sure. But there's plenty of kooks out there. Data travelers, Electro wizards, techno anarchists. Anything's possible. SCULLY: Could you have done it? WILCZEK: Of course. I designed the system. That's why you guys are here, isn't it? I'm your logical suspect. SCULLY: You don't seem too worried. WILCZEK: It's a puzzle, Miss Scully, and scruffy minds like me like puzzles. We enjoy walking down unpredictable avenues of thought, turning new corners - - but as a general rule, scruffy minds don't commit murder. (MULDER and SCULLY share a look under ominous music) SCENE 10 SCULLY'S APARTMENT (SCULLY working at computer) SCULLY VOICE OVER: Some see genius as the ability to connect the unconnected -- to make juxtapositions, to see relationships where others cannot. Is Brad Wilczek a genius? I don't know. But I do know this for certain. He has a predilection for elaborate game playing. He has an intimate knowledge of the Eurisko building and he has a demonstrable motive for killing Benjamin Drake. The question remains. But if he is so clever how do we nail him? End of field journal, October 24, 1993. (SCULLY turns off monitor, turns off light, goes into bedroom removing earrings, jacket and shoes. Computer beeps, monitor turns back on (?!) modem connects. SCULLY'S report comes up along with message "COS SCANNING: Scully, Dana --- Data Intercept." Camera shows that screen is now that of the COS inside the Eurisko building that we saw in the teaser.) COS COMPUTER: File opened. SCENE 11 X-FILES OFFICE (MULDER and SCULLY listening to tapes of WILCZEK. SCULLY isolates the word "eastern." JERRY enters.) MULDER: (to SCULLY) Will you give me a second? (SCULLY nods. MULDER steps outside the office with JERRY.) JERRY: Look, I'm here with my hat in my hand. I screwed up - - I'm sorry. (Grins) What more can I say? MULDER: All you had to do was ask. I would've helped you with the profile. JERRY: You don't know what it's like, Mulder. MULDER: What *what's* like? JERRY: You heard about Atlanta? MULDER: Yea ... JERRY: They got me on six month's probation. I got to file daily reports like some cherry new agent. MULDER: That was bad luck. That could have happened to anybody. JERRY: Not to you. MULDER: Don't run yourself down, Jerry. You're a good agent. We did some good work together. JERRY: Let's face it. I was tagging along. MULDER: That's not how it was. JERRY: How would you know, Mulder? You were too busy dazzling them up there on the high wire. SCULLY: (from the office) Mulder, take a look. (MULDER nods for JERRY to follow, then goes to SCULLY) We borrowed this from the voice biometrics lab at Georgetown. (Indicates voice analyzer.) It's a computer spectrogram capable of identifying individual speech patterns. Now this is the recording the Central Operating System made of the phone call Drake received just before he died. RECORDING: At the tone, Eastern Standard Time will be 7:35 p.m. SCULLY: And this we spliced together from a series of lectures Brad Wilczek gave at the Smithsonian last year. RECORDING 2: At the tone, Eastern Standard Time will be 7:35 p.m. SCULLY: Now we'll stack them. (plays them together) JERRY: Your saying this is the same person? MULDER: I'm saying that both voices are Brad Wilczek's. He may have disguised his voice electronically, but he couldn't alter the form that is unique to his own speech patterns. SCULLY: Which means that he was the one that killed Drake. He had the motive and the means. And now we have the physical evidence. (Draws circles on the computer screen with a *hopefully* dry erase marker.) Judge Benson lives in Washington Heights. I can get a warrant in less than an hour. JERRY: Someone has to make sure Wilczek stays put. MULDER: I'll go with you. JERRY: No. Let me bring him in alone. I need this one, Mulder. MULDER: All right. (JERRY leaves, smiling) SCENE 12 WILCZEK'S HOUSE (WILCZEK typing at computer.) WILCZEK: Come on, come on. Let me in. (Screen says "Access Denied.") Damn! (WILCZEK leaves his house and drives off in his early 60's ? Corvette. On the street, JERRY starts his car and follows.) SCENE 13 EURISKO BUILDING (WILCZEK runs in past security cameras to elevators.) GUARD: Mr. Wilczek! (In elevator camera watches WILCZEK) ELEVATOR: Going up. Second floor...Third floor...Fourth floor... (JERRY enters building and shows badge to GUARD.) GUARD: Can I help you? JERRY: FBI (WILCZEK enters control room and begins typing. Screen prints "System access granted.") COMPUTER: Welcome back, Brad. WILCZEK: (speaking as he types) You're not equipped with a voice synthesizer. What is my user level? COMPUTER: That is now at the discretion of the Operating System. (JERRY enters elevator.) ELEVATOR: `Going up. (Counts up floors. At 16th floor WILCZEK notices.) WILCZEK: What are you doing? COMPUTER: Sorry. Those commands are not available at your current user level. Try again. (24th floor. JERRY checks his gun.) WILCZEK: What are you doing! COMPUTER: What are you doing! (echo) (WILCZEK tries to manually shut down system. Elevator sticks between 29 and 30, repeating the numbers very quickly, then stops. Doors open to solid wall.) JERRY: Oh, man. (Elevator camera focuses on JERRY.) ELEVATOR: Going down. (As elevator goes into free fall, JERRY falls to floor.) WILCZEK: NO!! Don't do this! (Elevator crashes to bottom. Screen goes blank. WILCZEK horrified.) COMPUTER: Program executed. SCENE 14 X-FILES OFFICE (MULDER watching video of JERRY falling with the elevator and of WILCZEK watching. SCULLY enters.) SCULLY: I heard about Jerry. I'm sorry. MULDER: I don't think Wilczek did it. SCULLY: What? MULDER: It doesn't make sense. Why would he go back to Eurisko? SCULLY: To destroy evidence. To cover his tracks. MULDER: If you were going to destroy evidence, would you pose for the cameras? (Show SCULLY tape of WILCZEK. SCULLY turns off tape and kneels beside MULDER.) SCULLY: Mulder, you've been through a lot - - more than I think even you realize. MULDER: I think Wilczek is smarter than this. (Turns on tape again.) SCULLY: (after deep breath) He just signed a confession. How much proof do you need? SCENE 15 WILCZEK'S HOUSE (MULDER drives up to Wilczek's house. Several men in suits are in driveway.) SUIT #1: Excuse me sir, this is a crime scene. You're going to have to leave. MULDER: Yeah, I know. (Shows badge) I ordered the subpoena. SUIT #1: That subpoena's been obviated. MULDER: What are you talking about? SUIT #1: Unless you've got a code five clearance, I'm going to have to ask you to turn back. (MULDER, obviously NOT having a code five clearance, gets back in his car and leaves.) SCENE 16 PARK BENCH (MULDER on park bench. DEEP THROAT arrives and MULDER rises to walk with him.) MULDER: Thanks for coming. DEEP THROAT: I'm here against my better judgement. In the future I must insist that you respect the terms of our arrangement. MULDER: I need to know why Brad Wilczek is the subject of a code five investigation. What the Defense Department wants with him. DEEP THROAT: What do you think they'd want with the most innovative programmer in this hemisphere? MULDER: Software. DEEP THROAT: For years, Wilczek has thumbed his nose at any contract involving weapons applications. He's a bleeding heart. MULDER: What kind of software? DEEP THROAT: How much do you know about artificial intelligence? MULDER: I thought it was only theoretical. DEEP THROAT: It was, until two years ago. You remember Helsinki, the first time that a chess playing computer ever beat a Grand Master? (MULDER nods.) That was Wilczek's program. And the rumor was that he did it by developing the first adaptive network. MULDER: An adaptive network? DEEP THROAT: It's a learning machine. A computer that actually thinks. And it's, ah, become something of a holy grail for some of our more acquisitive colleagues in the Department of Defense. SCENE 17 FEDERAL DETENTION CENTER WASHINGTON, D.C. WILCZEK: They make me wear shoes all the time. What else do you want from me? MULDER: I want you to tell me why you're willing to spend the rest of your life in prison for a crime you didn't commit. WILCZEK: What are you talking about? I'm guilty. MULDER: I know you're innocent. You're protecting a machine -- the Central Operating System at Eurisko. WILCZEK: If I'm protecting anything, it's not the machine. MULDER: Then what? WILCZEK: After the bomb was dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki - - Robert Oppenheimer spent the rest of his life regretting he'd ever glimpsed an atom. MULDER: Oppenheimer may have regretted his actions but he never denied responsibility for them. WILCZEK: He loved the work, Mr. Mulder. His mistake was in sharing it with an immoral government. I won't make the same mistake. MULDER: But your machine killed Drake. And it killed my friend. WILCZEK: I'm sorry about what happened. But there's nothing I can do. MULDER: And you talk about morality. You're afraid of the government but you're willing to accept the risk that your machine will kill again. WILCZEK: The lesser of two evils. MULDER: What about a third option. You created that machine. Now you tell me how to destroy it. SCENE 18 OUTSIDE FBI BUILDING (MULDER and SCULLY walking outside the FBI building.) MULDER: Wilczek can create a virus that will destroy the system. SCULLY: Mulder, don't you see, blaming the machine is an alibi, and a bad one. MULDER: But it's the only thing that makes sense. The COS project was posting big losses for Eurisko and Drake was about to terminate the program. SCULLY: So the machine killed Drake out of self-defense? MULDER: Self-preservation. It's the primary instinct of all sentient beings. SCULLY: Mulder, that level of artificial intelligence is decades away from being realized. MULDER: Then why was our government trying to usurp Wilczek's research? SCULLY: (pulling him aside) Mulder, I think you're looking for something that isn't there. And I think it has something to do with Jerry. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea if you talked to someone. MULDER: You're probably right. (Starts to leave.) SCULLY: Where are you going? MULDER: To talk to someone. (SCULLY watches him leave) SCENE 19 FEDERAL DETENTION CENTER (Guard opens door to WILCZEK's cell. MULDER enters, opens early 90's laptop, LOL) MULDER: How much time do you need? SCENE 20 SCULLY'S BEDROOM SCULLY ASLEEP. CLOCK 1:31. Phone rings. SCULLY picks it up) SCULLY: Hello? (Modem sounds are heard over the phone. SCULLY hangs up and runs to her computer which is displaying her files.) SCULLY: Oh my God. (Dials out on another line.) This is Special Agent Dana Scully, ID number 2317-616. I need you to run a quick trace on a number for me. Yeah, 202-555-6431. Yeah, that's my number. Somebody's accessing my computer. SCENE 21 OUTSIDE EURISKO BUILDING NIGHT (MULDER opens his trunk, then turns to see SCULLY pulling up. License 3Y7-260) SCULLY: Mulder! MULDER: Scully, what are you doing here? SCULLY: Someone or something's been scanning my computer files. Tapping my phones. I traced the line. It came from somewhere in there. MULDER: It's the machine. SCULLY: How can we get in? MULDER: You remember the Trojan Horse? (Reaches in trunk and pulls out VA license plate EURISKO) (MULDER and SCULLY in car at metal gate entrance to parking deck. Computer scans the EURISKO plate. Green light PASS, and gate slides up.) MULDER: (grinning) Open, Sesame! (SCULLY is not amused.) (Computer watches them drive forward. When they are directly under the gate, a red and white bar stops them.) MULDER: Oh, what the - - (They look up and see the gate with evil little spikes crashing down on top of the car.) SCULLY: Mulder! (Horn is blaring as MULDER and SCULLY crawl out the drivers side of the smashed car. Mechanic!Mulder opens the hood and pulls the plug on the horn.) MULDER: So much for the element of surprise. What do you say we take the stairs? (Computer watches them cross the garage.) SCENE 22 STAIRWELL (MULDER and SCULLY in stairwell, SCULLY still in her heels - better woman than I) MULDER: 28 down, one to go. (Lights go out) SCULLY: Oh, great. Mulder? (Long pause. MULDER shines flashlight at SCULLY.) MULDER: Trick or treat. (SCULLY sighs. Flashlight illuminates #29. Computer watches. SCULLY reaches for doorknob.) MULDER: No! (stops her) SCULLY: What are you doing? MULDER: I don't want to make the same mistake Drake made. (Takes insulated screwdriver out of his bag. When he touches it to the lock, WHAMMMMO!!!! Huge flash, lots of sparks. SCULLY jumps back. Beeping sound starts. MULDER tries door. Still locked. He looks around and points at security camera.) MULDER: (to camera) What are you looking at? (Camera POV as MULDER puts glove over the lens. MULDER takes flashlight and looks around, then up at a ceiling vent. Then looks down at SCULLY.) (SCULLY, shoeless now, is boosted by MULDER into the vent.) SCULLY: Unh.... MULDER: There should be a way for you to drop down and open the door. (SCULLY crawls into air duct tunnel and goes left.) MULDER: (waiting, to himself) Come on, Scully. (SCULLY crawling around. Air begins to blow) (Door beeps and buzzes.) MULDER: Scully? (Door opens) PETERSON: Agent Mulder? What are you doing here? (SCULLY in increasingly windy duct. Has trouble crawling. Debris flying. She is blown backwards. Wheeeee!) SCULLY: Ahhhhh!!!!! (She grabs a corner, but slips. Is about to slide into a large spinning fan, but catches another corner. Accidentally drops flashlight which falls into fan knocking off a fan blade.) (MULDER and PETERSON enter the COS control room.) PETERSON: The machine's been acting all crazy. Power surges, shut off. That's why I'm here so late. MULDER: Where's the B port? PETERSON: Oh, it's right back here. (Opens console. MULDER gets tool out of his bag.) Look, are you sure you know what you're doing? Because if you don't, it's my job on the line. (MULDER attaches electronic device to console. Screen reads Access Denied.) MULDER: Damn. (SCULLY in wind tunnel pulls out her gun and begins shooting at the fan. Two more blades down.) (MULDER tries again. Screen reads Begin Algorithm Code Program.) COMPUTER: System access granted. (MULDER claps his hands together and runs to keyboard.) User code level seven. MULDER: Now I can put in the virus. PETERSON: (aims a gun at MULDER) Not bad, Agent Mulder. You know, I've been trying to access the CPU for the past two years. Now please, take out your gun and remove the clip. (MULDER sighs, and obeys.) Careful. MULDER: Defense Department? PETERSON: Lets just say our paychecks are signed by the same person. Now give me the diskette and step away from the console. (MULDER doesn't move.) You don't want to test my resolve, Agent Mulder. (Mulder hands him diskette.) (Very windblown SCULLY opens the door, pointing gun at PETERSON.) SCULLY: (don't mess with me attitude) Put down the gun. PETERSON: Look, you may think you know what you're dealing with - SCULLY: Shut up and drop the gun. PETERSON: (Setting down the gun) You're making a mistake, Agent Scully. Compromising your sworn duty. This operation is more sensitive than you can possibly imagine. MULDER: Don't listen to him. PETERSON: The technology in this machine is of enormous scientific interest. MULDER: The machine's a monster, Scully. It's already killed two people. They won't be able to handle it any better than Wilczek did. PETERSON: Make no mistake ..... *You* will be held accountable. SCULLY: (after a pause) Mulder, put in the disc. (MULDER puts in disc. Doesn't have to push enter or anything. Hmmm.) COMPUTER: What are you doing, Brad? Don't do this, Brad. (Gibberish. Screen fills with gibberish also. Elevator doors open and close, cameras swing back and forth.) Brad....Brad....Why? (MULDER and SCULLY look relieved. Light all come back on in building.) SCENE 23 PARK (Outside day on bench with Deep Throat) MULDER: I checked with Congressman Klebanon and the Department of Corrections Subcommittee. I even petitioned the Attorney General's office. DEEP THROAT: You won't find him. MULDER: They can't just take a man like Brad Wilczek without an explanation. DEEP THROAT: *They* can do anything they want. MULDER: Where is he? DEEP THROAT: In the middle of what we in the trade call "hard bargaining." MULDER: Wilczek won't deal. He'll never work for them. DEEP THROAT: Loss of freedom does funny things to a man, and remember, Wilczek confessed to two murders, and you effectively destroyed the only evidence that could have exonerated him. MULDER: What else could I have done? DEEP THROAT: Nothing... Unless you were willing to let the technology survive. MULDER: The Department of Defense still hasn't found anything? DEEP THROAT: They've been on it for five days. Wilczek's virus was thorough. It left no trace of the artificial intelligence. The machine is dead. (DT rises and leaves) SCENE 24 DOD LAB PETERSON: (on phone) We've pushed the pulse code modulations to the limit. Nothing. (Techies carrying around pieces of computer) We've combed the parsing subroutine. Yes, sir. Twice. No, sir. Still nothing. But I'd like to request .... Yes, sir. No, I understand. Yes, sir. (hangs up) Well, six more hours before we have to consign the whole damn thing to the metal shredder. TECH: We'll do what we can, sir. (Behind PETERSON, light comes on, camera looks at PETERSON) PETERSON: (Camera POV) I'm going to figure this thing out if it kills me. END Source =Episode Navigation= Category:TXF Season 1 transcripts